Randall and Jack
by sweetcolumbine
Summary: Randall and Jack make sweet love in the cabin at Lake Kemp.


**Randall and Jack:**

Rated M

Warning Strong Sexual References

Inspired by Annie Proulx's story, characters and the film of BBM. Thanks to for information about a deleted scene.

Jack was feeling like a whore, straight from Ennis and already in bed with Randall. Ennis's touch and finger marks, hell even his smell, was on him still. Randall kinda liked it, made him enjoy Jack more.

Arriving back in Childress after a big argument with Ennis up in Wyoming, Jack had found his wife had been called away on family business for a few days and, unusually, had taken their son Bobby with her. Still reacting against Ennis he wasted no time in contacting Randall at Roy Taylor's ranch and was able to meet up with him, Randall driving Jack's truck the sixty miles or more to Lake Kemp, supposedly on yet another fishing trip. They'd just made love ever since – the fishing equipment untouched as usual.

Randall's sexual appetite equalled and even outshone Jack's. He was a strapping bear of a man, the taller and broader of the two. When they'd first arrived he'd half carried Jack into the bedroom – he knew his friend liked to be taken and be completely passive on his back sometimes, so stripping him and himself he covered Jack with his body, rubbing their bodies together while Jack just explored Randall's muscled arms and shoulders with the tips of his long fingers, and explored his powerful back, enjoying the sensation of being pinned down by this powerful man. As they became more and more excited and sweating Jack started to whimper and moan – this was too much for his lover who took Jack's legs held them high and entered him with a shout of triumph. The love making was over almost straight way, Randall rubbing Jack's silken shaft to completion looking straight into his blue eyes as they both came.

Later in the evening, in the seductive low lamplight of the bedroom Randall made love to Jack in front of the mirror. They were both kneeling facing the mirror, Randall behind Jack exploring his darling's body, biting his neck then kissing up into his hairline, rubbing the big dark nipples which were hard with desire. Then he entered him again, making love more slowly this time, drawing it out, rubbing Jack gently, watching every detail in the mirror, both moving to a fine rhythm until shuddering Jack called his name followed by a low grunting from Randall.

Then they ate supper and drank a little whiskey then went to bed. In the early hours they started again, this time with Randall trembling and thrusting behind Jack, both on their sides. When they'd finished they both fell asleep. Randall was a large man even when not aroused, so when he awoke towards dawn he was still firmly held inside Jack. Slowly, slowly he began moving again, oh the pleasure of it, he'd never get enough. Jack woke in ecstasy let his lover do what he would, turned his head and opened his beautiful mouth to receive Randall's questing tongue.

Randall was totally besotted, madly in love although he knew all about Ennis and knew Jack gave what he could of himself, except his soul which had already been taken.

With such thoughts on his mind Randall was unable to get back to sleep, and turned then to happier thoughts of when he'd first met Jack Jack was asleep now, flat on his back, his dark hair tousled against the pillow, the lush lashes resting in his cheeks like two small fans. Randall propped himself on one elbow and studied him – dear God how he loved him!

The first time he remembered Jack was at the beginning of 1978 - five years ago now. He had just started at Roy Taylor's ranch as his foreman, he and his wife Lashawn living there in a fine comfortable place that went with the job. He was talking to some of the hands, giving directions for the day when he saw someone talking to Roy Taylor then taking his leave. He watched him walk past, whereupon he acknowledged one of the men who nodded. He was wearing tight jeans and a white shirt, and a black hat from under which he flashed a curious glance at Randall with his beautiful eyes. When he'd driven off he'd asked who that was – one of the men explained he was Jack Twist the salesman of Newsome's Farm Equipment and also part of the family, married to the daughter who had taken over after the old man died. Randall noticed a few smirks on the faces of the men – one of them explained the rumours: that Jack had certain extra marital activities, such as trips to Mexico and to Wyoming……and he wasn't seeing other women.

Randall had been married for a few years now but realised it wasn't enough for him – he had certain tendencies too. Seeing this beautiful man he wanted him, and was excited to learn he was probably the same as him. Shortly after this a friend who was of the same persuasion confirmed to Randall that the rumours were correct.

The next time he saw him later in the year was at the Childress County Children's Home benefit dinner…..well actually slightly before this. He and Lashawn were on their way there when the truck broke down – who should be passing then but Jack and his wife – Jack remembering him stopped and offered a lift. Then they found they were on their way to the same place, that's how they ended up dining together.

Randall remembers the small talk – mostly by his chattering wife, and how fine Jack looked that night – all in black. He noticed Jack seemed to drink a lot, downing more than a few whiskeys. Lureen, Jack's wife, told Randall - as their respective spouses took a turn on the dance floor – that Jack also liked fishing and met up with a friend in Wyoming a few times a year to do this. After this a plan formed in Randall's mind – he had to have Jack.

Afterwards he and Jack sat outside waiting for the girls, and listening to Jack's small talk Randall decided to take a chance, now or never. He told Jack about the little cabin on Lake Kemp he had the use of, suggested they both go down there for the fishing…drink a little whiskey. This stopped Jack's chatter dead, he seemed to be thinking – just at that the girls arrived back. A few days later Jack contacted him – they had a long week-end together and Randall fell immediately in love - and they hadn't looked back since.

Later in the morning, the day was bright and mild but they didn't go out – they were back in the bedroom again. Randall was on his back propped up in bed against the pillows while Jack straddled him, riding him. As Jack had done a lot of bull riding in his earlier days it had taken its toll and he wasn't as agile as he used to be, but still more agile than others at almost forty years old. He was still good at riding this particular bull, but Randall helped by pistoning up into him and guiding him down. From his position Randall could lean up and suck and bite the lovely nipples, pinch them, feel the silken chest hair, explore Jack completely and then hold onto his firm ass again. What a fine sight Jack was as he rode, his arms above his head his hands crossed at the back of his exposed neck which was bent back over as he arched his back, his eyes closed, his rosebud mouth open - tongue flicking at his swollen lips. The minutes spread out: Randall held Jack's hips with his large hands draggng him down onto himself, building up speed and strength and taking charge, rubbing Jack's stomach with his thumbs on his lover's upward journey, repeated this circular movement for some time murmuring profanities. Randall then moved his hands up to Jack's nipples, scraping them with his nails making them bleed and Jack moan. He repeated these movements again and again, lost in his lover - until at last Randall captured Jack's weeping silken shaft, rubbed it _hard_ and watched his orgasm, marvelling at the beauty of it all, his own cry answering and mingling with Jack's until their voices became hoarse.

They were due to go back up to Childress later but before then Randall had something to say after their lovemaking. He waited for a while, holding Jack close to him, stroking his hair. Then, 'Y'know ah love ya.' Jack murmured his assent. 'Well ah've been talkin ta Lashawn, y'know we don't get along anymore…….well she's agreed to the divorce! After that ah want us ta move up t'ya folks, like we discussed – get it running again, be partners or buy it outright – what d'ya say darlin?'

Point was Jack didn't know what to say. He loved Ennis. Then he thought about their last meeting, Ennis telling him about a girl he was bedding – as if Jack had wanted to know about that! Jack who had hoped and prayed after Ennis's divorce that he'd finally see sense and live with Jack permanently. Then the bombshell that Ennis couldn't see him again until November. Then the argument.

Jack felt truly loved by Randall but….'Randall darlin, please, do what y' have to do – about Lashawn ah mean – but give me a little more time ta think on us….please.'

Randall murmured ( what else could he do? ) that he'd wait for him to make the decision…….forever if necessary.

In the early evening Jack drove them back to Childress, Randall collecting his own truck from a dirt lot next to a garage on a back road outside of town. He waved and, jumping in his truck, drove off, Jack driving off in a different direction.

Inside the garage two mechanics on their rest period, drinking beers looked at one another and nodded. They'd seen Jack and Randall meet up here on several occasions, knew exactly what they'd been doing – once saw them kiss goodbye in the truck, thinking no-one saw them. They'd heard rumours. Today they decided they'd have a little fun, so followed Jack. 'Well lookee here', said one of them a short time later, for there was Jack at the side of the lonely back road, his over-worked truck broken down. They stopped and asked if he needed help to which he said he did. They got out, took the tire irons – sensing danger by their expressions Jack immediately knew their game and started to run. His rodeo legs couldn't save him, too slow, the men soon overpowered him…….. his last thoughts were of Ennis.

Almost home now Randall pulled over – a great sense of sadness overtook him – 'My darlin Jack', he whispered then put his head down on the steering wheel. After this bad feeling he drove around looking for Jack but, not knowing all the many back roads that he did, never found him.

When later he heard of his lover's death it came as no news to him, he was already grieving. At the ceremony to inter Jack's ashes, more than one curious set of eyes turned to the ranch foreman – his emotions couldn't be contained, were excessive, he knew There could now be no happy ever after……for, when Jack died, a part of Randall died with him…..


End file.
